


de canela y tormenta

by mysteryofIove



Category: Operación Triunfo (TV), Ragoney
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, indie
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 14:26:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18470806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysteryofIove/pseuds/mysteryofIove
Summary: raoul tiene una banda indie y agoney escribe





	de canela y tormenta

**Author's Note:**

> holaaaaa espero que os guste he vuelto otra vez no sé cómo de constante seré...un beso ! <3

Se limpió el sudor con el borde de la camiseta, difícilmente, pues al segundo ya volvía a estar empapado en él. En la sala se respiraba calor humano, y miró quejumbroso a la lista que tenía en el suelo, en un papel roto, escritas a mano las tres canciones que quedaban. A su espalda, Marco el batería, hacía una pequeño solo como introducción al siguiente tema.  
—Vale, el siguiente tema ya no es nuestro. Pero— levantó un dedo, haciendo callar al público que se quejaba —, es Cornerstone. Seguro que os suena, si os la sabéis y la queréis cantar pensando en alguien a quien echéis tanto de menos que pensáis que le veis y no es así, cantad con nosotros.  
Se echó un poco para atrás en el escenario, alejándose del micrófono para oír a la gente. En la banda no tenían dinero para in ears, así que se conformaban con estar acostumbrados a los sonidos fuertes. La sala apenas era grande, era un bar de carretera cuyos dueños habían aceptado el bolo en un momento de ganas de renovar el sitio, habiendo repartido panfletos con publicidad del bolo por todos los pueblos de alrededor. A unos cincuenta minutos en coche de Madrid, no se podían quejar de que el aforo estuviera casi completo.  
Al final del bolo Raoul recogió con cuidado todos los cables montados mientras el resto encendían cigarrillos y abrían botellines de cerveza. Alfred se acercó con uno en los labios y dos botellines en la mano, tendiéndole uno a su amigo mientras enarcaba una ceja. Raoul negó con la cabeza, guardando los cables en las bolsas que tocaban.  
—¿No?  
—No me apetece.  
—Mañana es sábado.  
—Y voy al voluntariado.  
Alfred le ayudó a cargar con las bolsas hasta la furgoneta y cerraron ambos con un suspiro, cansados. En la calle, una zona cerca de las industrias de las afueras de un pueblo, no se oía nada, estando el bar de carretera insonorizado.  
—¿Has comido hoy algo, Raoul?  
—Una manzana, como a las tres.  
—Te dije que vinieras a mi casa si no te apetecía cocinarte nada.  
—No es que no me apeteciese. —respondió sincero Raoul, mirando a su amigo dar caladas largas y profundas al pitillo — ¿Qué fumáis?  
—Chester. —le tendió otra vez el cigarro, solo que ahora Raoul lo aceptó y lo terminó rápidamente, respirando cansado.  
—Creo que me voy a ir a casa.  
—¿Tú solo?  
—¿Ves que alguien más esté aquí para venir conmigo? —respiró exasperado. Alfred hizo un pequeño puchero con la boca, dejando el botellín terminado en el suelo. —Perdona, estoy cansado e irascible. De verdad que me voy a ir.  
Se acercó a él su amigo para besarle en la mejilla y desearle cuidado y un buen viaje hasta su casa. Raoul montó en la moto con parsimonia y arrancó oyendo a más coches llegar al bar.  
Raoul disfrutaba de montar en moto por la noche, y más si era fuera de la ciudad. Casi nunca —imprudentemente— llevaba casco, y podía sentir el viento en la cara y en el pelo, cortándole la piel y los labios, consciente de que más tarde su amiga Clàudia le reñiría y le instaría a embadurnarse la piel en crema y los labios en cacao.  
Entró a los límites de la ciudad y aminoró la velocidad, acercándose su casa por fin, cerca de las cuatro de la mañana. Aparcó en el garaje y ya en el ascensor, miró el móvil, resoplando con cansancio. Tenía tres mensajes de su madre —de antes de empezar el concierto—, varios del coordinador del voluntariado del día siguiente, otros tantos de Clàudia —que le avisaba, y Raoul podía oírlo al entrar a su casa, de que iba a ir su novia aquella noche— y, por último, otros varios de un chico con el que había estado quedando las últimas semanas y que le proponía verse de nuevo. Suspiró al entrar al piso medio vacío y a oscuras en el que resonaban sus pasos. Sonrió cuando, mientras dejaba el anorak y las llaves, el gato salió a su encuentro, casi a la carrera, y empezó a restregarse con sus piernas. Su otro gato llegó poco después, maullando para reclamar atención, y cuando Raoul se adentró en el piso, ambos le siguieron, esperando alguna recompensa por no haber husmeado entre las cosas.  
—Gatsby, ven. Ven —llamó al gato color canela con sonidos de besos y de chistidos, llenando el comedero con cuidado de repartirlo con la otra gata—. Daisy, ven aquí.  
Dejó a los gatos tranquilos y salió hacia el salón, oyendo a los gatos maullar y ronronear. Raoul soltó otro suspiro y buscó los porros que dejaba liados día si y día también para antes de dormir, y salió al minúsculo balcón que daba al patio interior.  
Sonrió cuando su vecina de enfrente abrió la ventana y también salió al balconcito, sonriéndole sincera.  
—¿Qué haces despierta?  
—No podía dormir.  
Raoul asintió dando pequeñas caladas y se lo pasó a la de enfrente.  
—¿Qué tal tu concierto? Me lo ha dicho Clàudia, ¿cómo no avisaste?  
—Me daba un poco de vergüenza…—se encogió de hombros el chico rubio.  
—¿Vergüenza? Eres tonto. Nos hemos cantado así, en esta misma postura miles de veces, Raoul. Espera aquí.  
—Amaia…  
La chica volvió guitarra en mano y con un moño mal hecho en la cabeza. Raoul adoraba esa guitarra acústica: la primera vez que se habían conocido, ella estaba dibujándole flores de cerezo con pintura, y tenía la mejilla y el cuello manchados de color rosa palo.  
—Una canción por otra canción.  
Raoul sonrió, terminando de fumar y sintiendo el cuerpo más adormilado.  
—Empiezas tú.  
Amaia se quedó pensativa un rato largo, recordando los acordes de la canción que quería tocar. Empezó una canción animosa, pero al momento cambió el ritmo a uno más calmado y melódico.  
—On vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde…

 

Raoul quería morirse. Literalmente. Nunca se había sentido tan cansado en el voluntariado, y los niños no dejaban de demandar —como siempre, así que eso no se lo podía reprochar— que jugara con ellos, les cantara o saliera con ellos al parque. A su lado, Clàudia reía:  
—Podrías no estar aquí ahora mismo si no quisieras, así quita esa cara de mierda que me llevas —le dijo mientras le trenzaba el pelo a una niña—. Raoul, va en serio.  
—Es que quería venir. Lo que me está tocando los huevos ahora es que no puedo dormir sin fumar. Ni comer. Me cago en Jero y en toda su puta vida.  
—La boca…  
—Perdona. Voy fuera a fumar.  
—Está lloviendo.  
—Me la bufa.  
Con la cazadora de pana, salió al soportal pequeño que daba a un jardín exterior y a un pequeño parquecito donde los niños, en días soleados, salían alegres a jugar. A su vez, el parquecito daba a otro parque más grande, parte de una comunidad de vecinos, que algunas veces permitían que los niños jugasen allí también. Raoul sacó el mechero y el paquete de cigarros y se quedó mirándolo un instante: se sentía hipócrita de estar en una casa de acogida para niños que se habían quedado en la calle, viviendo de forma precaria o en refugios por ser hijos de padres toxicómanos; sin embargo, se repitió a si mismo que aquello era “tan solo” tabaco, y que no era como si se estuviese fumando un canuto al lado de niños de cinco años, aunque Raoul soltó el cigarro y lo volvió a guardar en la cajetilla, sorbiendo por la nariz, pensativo.  
Llevaba unos diez minutos apoyado contra la pared del soportal, tan concentrado en oír el contraste de la voz de los niños y la lluvia repiqueteando en el suelo que no se percató de la presencia a su lado, hasta que oyó un tímido carraspeo.  
—Me cago en la…  
—Hola.  
Raoul observó a la chica enfrente: casi más alta que él, con el pelo oscuro y los ojos claros, le miraba con dificultad debido a la gran capucha que llevaba sobre la cabeza. El chico reaccionó rápido y cogiéndola del antebrazo la arrastró hasta el soportal.  
—Pero no te quedes ahí mojándote, mujer.  
—Gracias. ¿Eres voluntario aquí?  
—Sí. ¿Tú eres…?  
La chica sonrió amplio, enseñando dos tímidos hoyuelos y los dientes grandes: —Ariadna.  
—Yo soy Raoul.  
—Raoul. —repitió —. ¿Y a quién tengo que ir para decirle que soy la nueva voluntaria de música, Raoul?

Ariadna tocaba suave, ligero y bonito. Todos los niños se arremolinaron a su alrededor cuando la nueva chica, vestida parecido a una ninfa y con una guitarra española en las manos, empieza a entonar distintas canciones. Había algunos —los más jóvenes— que danzan alegres, los más mayores atendían a la colocación de los dedos. Con La Luna de Rasquí, Ariadna apoyó la guitarra en el suelo y empezó a conversar con los niños, llevándose bien con ellos al instante.  
—¿Por qué tú nunca has tocado para ellos?  
—Joder, Clàudia. Qué susto.  
—Responde. Te espero. Dispara.  
Raoul y ella estaban apoyados en las encimeras de la pequeña cocina que tenían para ellos y desde la que se observaban a la nueva entablar relación con los niños. Raoul se giró hacia su amiga, que le miraba comiendo uvas, tranquilamente. Le enterneció la vista: Clàudia había llegado a su vida cuando él buscaba independizarse con 19 años, en una frutería de barrio de la que Raoul intentó robar tres tristes fresas un día de invierno en el que decidió que era mejor ahorrar para nuevas cuerdas de guitarra que pagar por comer. Ella se las dio, junto a varias manzanas, y se sentó con el a comerlas en la acera de la calle, hablando de todo y nada mientras atardecía. De la noche a la mañana, Raoul se estaba mudando a un piso con su nueva amiga, encontraba tres trabajos que tenía que solapar, y empezaba a escribir música con la que se encontraba más o menos contento.  
De eso hacía cinco años ya, había ocurrido en Barcelona y ahora ellos vivían en Madrid.  
—No quiero que estos niños escuchen mis canciones.  
—¿Por qué? —la chica se acercó despacio y llevó una mano a su mejilla, haciendo que Raoul girase la cara y la apoyase aún más en la palma de la chica. —¿Por qué? No te da miedo enseñársela a gente en bolos.  
—Porque no se quién me está oyendo. Es como más…anónimo. No quiero que ellos escuchen las cosas que cuento en mis canciones.  
—Tampoco cuentas cosas horribles, son normales. Y encima hablas de chicos.  
Raoul sonrió. —No quiero verme vulnerable.  
—Es totalmente lícito que lo hagas.  
—Lo sé, Clàu.  
Ariadna interrumpió la conversación entre los dos, que se había transformado en Clàudia llenándole de besos la cara entera al otro y éste intentando apartarse.  
—Me encanta esto. —comentó emocionada, y, con todavía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, añadió: —Quiero dedicarme a esto toda la vida, mi compañero de piso tenía razón. 

 

El compañero de piso de Ariadna tocaba el piano con ímpetu, fumaba cigarrillos que sabían más fuerte de lo normal y llevaba consigo un cuaderno de cuero negro en el que nadie sabía que escondía. El compañero de piso de Ariadna era fan del jazz y cuando tenía dieciocho años —ahora tenía veintiséis— se había dejado tatuar en el hueso de la cadera por un chico mayor que conoció en la ciudad, entre mucho alcohol y mucha saliva, la frase “¡Soy un paisaje!” en un intento de encontrarse a sí mismo. Cuando se conocieron, él trabajaba en una librería de un barrio antiguo de Madrid, recién llegado a la capital. Ariadna entró porque había visto un libro que le recordaba a su exnovio —un muy reciente exnovio—, y cuando fue a pagarlo se rompió por completo y comenzó a llorar, desconsolada. Entonces, la invitó a un café largo de leche y con azúcar moreno, como había acostumbrado a hacerlo en casa de su tía cada tarde tinerfeña, en la cafetería de al lado. Entablaron una cariñosa y entrañable amistad al instante, se mudaron juntos un año después, con el novio del chico —Gabriel, de ojos azules cálidos y pecas en la nariz—. La relación resultó un fracaso, terminando con una infidelidad y con Ariadna echando a Gabriel de aquel piso. Por aquel entonces, ella tenía veintidós años y su amigo entraba en la veintena. De eso hacía seis años. El compañero de piso de Ariadna cocinaba cada tres días verduras a la plancha que la chica le agradecía con besos sonoros en la mejilla y paquetes de los cigarrillos que le gustaban —“Te los pienso pagar”, le decía. Ariadna rodaba los ojos cada vez que le oía decirlo—.  
Agoney, descansaba con la ventana de su habitación abierta, oyendo el ajetreo de la noche de fin de semana madrileño mientras fumaba un cigarro, y leía La vida es sueño por quinta vez, con un chico dormitando a su lado. La chica entró como un torbellino al piso y le saludó animosa, siendo consciente de que había alguien más en su piso. A Ariadna le enternecía la vista cuando, de vez en cuando, daba con alguna de las muestras de cariño que se manifestaban los otros dos —siempre las mínimas, siempre en petit comité—: un día se los había encontrado sentados en la mesa de la cocina mirando al vacío, Agoney sobre las piernas del otro chico, este último con los labios pegados al hombro del otro. Otra vez, Elliot le besaba muy delicadamente en el rellano del piso cuando se despedían aquella vez que el belga iba a estar un mes fuera del país por asuntos de trabajo —Ariadna recordaba que Agoney había vuelto al piso con un puchero en los labios y la mirada triste; ella se lo comió a besos en cuanto entró por la puerta—. Un año nuevo, quizás porque llevaban ambos demasiado champán en el cuerpo, no se quitaron las manos de encima, ni siquiera cuando les llamaron la atención el resto de los amigos allí presentes. Después de haber visto a su amigo llorar tan desconsoladamente por amor, Ariadna estaba feliz de ver semejante estado de paz en Agoney cada vez.  
El chico salió a su encuentro, cerrando la puerta de la habitación detrás de él y recibiendo alegre el beso en la mejilla que le dio su amiga.  
—¿Qué tal en el voluntariado?  
—Bien, genial. Me encanta ser voluntaria de música, Ago.  
Agoney sonrió sincero y fue con ella hasta la habitación, donde Ariadna empezó a cambiarse de ropa para ponerse algo para salir y empezó a maquillarse.  
—¿Te vas?  
—Quieren ir a echar un billar, ¿te vienes? —justo cuando miró a Agoney, Elliot apareció por detrás, cogiendo al chico de la cintura y dándole dos besos suaves en el cuello. Ariadna sonrió, y terminó de maquillarse: — Me da que no…—susurró ella con una media sonrisa.  
Ariadna salió del piso oliendo a vainilla, dejando el rastro detrás de ella.


End file.
